


The fond Dream

by winter_dumpling



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_dumpling/pseuds/winter_dumpling
Summary: 扎格列欧斯重新装修了他的卧室，添置了竖琴、桌游桌和一张大大的、软绵绵的、死亡主题的床铺，修普诺斯因此送了他一些礼物，希望能让扎格列欧斯也明白睡眠的美好之处。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 23





	The fond Dream

“扎格列欧斯，我听说你让圣殿承包商重新装修了你的房间？”

扎格列欧斯刚刚迈上冥府大厅的地毯，就听到了修普诺斯欢快的声音，头发乱糟糟的睡神难得清醒着，双手卷着被子笑眯眯地看着辛苦检查安防漏洞归来的王子殿下。

扎格列欧斯眨了眨眼：“是啊，既然我在外面搜罗了那么多宝物回来，用来提升一下自己的生活质量也是合理的吧。哇哦，修普，我还以为你只会关心我这次又是怎么死的呢。”

“哦，第三十七次被锄头砸死？虽然依然是不可思议的死法，但是你实在是死太多次，死到我都有点不觉得新鲜啦。”修普诺斯哗啦啦地翻了翻手里的本子，然后又抬头看向扎格列欧斯，眼睛亮闪闪地继续刚刚的话题，“你重新装修卧室——买了竖琴，桌游桌，和一张软绵绵、温暖又厚实、超级让人想躺上去睡觉的床回去对不对？”

扎格列欧斯隐隐明白了对方的关注点，迎着对方期待的目光点了点头：“啊，是的，如果你想要睡一睡那张床——随时都可以，反正我也不会去睡觉。”

修普诺斯瞪大了眼：“你买了一张那么软和的床，却不去睡觉？”

“休息这种事还是等死了再说吧。”

“死了再说——容我提醒您，殿下，早在两个月以前您就已经突破冥府的死亡次数记录了，再努力下去总有一天大家加起来死过的次数都不会有您多的。”

修普诺斯想了想，拉着他的大红袍飘到扎格列欧斯身边，利用袍子遮住其他暗灵的视线，神神秘秘伸出来的手上放了几瓶粉红色的、不断旋转、咕噜咕噜向上冒着闪光的酒液。“这个在至乐福土可受欢迎了，只要喝上一点，就可以让人做个好梦。试试吧，zag，你可是置办了一张软绵绵、温暖又厚实、超级让人想躺上去睡觉的大床呢。”

也许是因为修普诺斯的声音实在是太雀跃了，扎格列欧斯鬼使神差竟然真的接了过来，然后摆在床头放了好几天，直到某一次回来看见自己的床上留下了睡神乱糟糟的痕迹和一张小纸条：“哇哦！Zag，这真的是太——赞——了！答应我，不要一直闲置我送你的礼物，也尝试一下做梦的快乐吧！”不知道是这纸条上的话实在太吸引人，还是睡神的魔力还残留了下来，扎格列欧斯招呼暗灵更换完床单和被套，摸着下巴盯着床上的骷髅头思考了一会儿，居然真的打开一瓶粉红色的酒瓶，咕咚咕咚喝了两口，然后缩进了被窝里去。

......哦，这实在是，太暖和、太柔软了，薄薄的一层被子，就把冥界王子整个人都压住、包裹住了。扎格列欧斯从来没有觉得自己的眼皮这么重过——除了小时候被睡神的魔法不小心击中的那次——他很快乖乖合上了眼睛，陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

不知道过去了多久，扎格列欧斯从香甜的沉眠中醒来，隐隐约约听到了呼唤自己的声音，他感觉到有人凑到了他的床边，一边摸着他的脸一边呼唤他。

“Than......”扎格列欧斯揉了揉眼睛，虽然还没完全清醒过来，但已经通过熟悉的味道确认了来者是谁，虽然塔纳托斯以往只直接来到他房间一次，但是的确，他的房间又没有门，塔纳托斯什么时候来都不奇怪，不是吗。

扎格列欧斯挣扎了半天，难得体会到了落入床铺的圈套无法起床的感觉，最终放弃地打了个呵欠，闭着眼睛摸索到塔纳托斯的腰，然后一把将对方也拉到了床上。

“Zag！”塔纳托斯压低了声音，不赞同地喊了一声对方的名字，然后被毫无反省之意的王子黏黏糊糊地凑过来咬住了嘴唇。王子到现在都还没能睁开眼睛，只是一边执着地试图将塔纳托斯也拖入床铺的陷阱，一边凭感觉在塔纳托斯脸上乱舔乱咬，热气扑打在死神的脸上，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹。

塔纳托斯伸手按在扎格列欧斯脸上，微仰起头后撤，低低地骂道：“你简直比刻耳柏洛斯还缠人，真棒，加油，再努力一点哈迪斯大人说不定就会考虑让你取代地狱三头犬的职责了。”

扎格列欧斯发出不满的声音，不知道是因为没能继续亲吻塔纳托斯，还是因为听到了讨厌的名字，又或者两者皆有，他嘟嘟囔囔地辩解：“我和刻耳柏洛斯都干得很好，谁也不用取代谁。要说取代，应该问有没有人能取代——能帮你一点忙，做一部分你需要做的工作，这样你就可以多在冥府待一些时间了。”

扎格列欧斯说着又去蹭塔纳托斯的脖颈，死神稍微偏低的体温让他十分留恋，还有细嫩的肌肤和柔顺的发丝......嗯，发丝......？终于觉察出哪里似乎有一点不对劲的扎格列欧斯勉强强睁开眼睛，然后不敢置信地看了半天，呆呆地张大了嘴：“Than......”

“但你的工作时间好像也稳定不到哪里去，zag，每次我回来几乎都得再从塔尔塔洛斯到至乐福土跑一趟来找你——嗯？”

“Than，”扎格列欧斯小心翼翼地伸出手去，拉起一束塔纳托斯落在枕头上的白发，那些头发柔顺地垂着，在枕头上蜿蜒成一道弯弯曲曲的漂亮河流，发尾还稍稍打了几个卷，完全是扎格列欧斯记忆里的样子。他甚至紧张地吞了口口水，直到把头发握到手心，在手指上绕了两圈才有点相信这是现实，“Than，你把长发留回来了。”

塔纳托斯冷哼一声，而扎格列欧斯难得在死神面前也发挥了他的高情商，及时把一句“你之前还说绝对不会再留呢”吞进了肚子里，于是得以继续把玩那令他怀念的长发，轻轻地卷起来，用手指梳理好，再卷起来，再梳理好，最后拉到面前闻闻，甚至咬咬。塔纳托斯任冥界王子像找到什么儿时旧玩具一样兴致勃勃地摸着他的头发，甚至觉得一会儿如果对方给他扎了几个小辫子也不会意外，自己也稍微放松了工作后疲累的身体，老老实实陷在扎格列欧斯软绵绵的床垫里，伸手玩起扎格列欧斯的耳朵，头发，桂冠。

扎格列欧斯越凑越近，最后干脆直接搂着塔纳托斯的腰，把脸贴到对方耳朵附近嗅闻起来。扎格列欧斯一直觉得塔纳托斯的味道很好闻，混合着地上的风雪气息、甜滋滋的蜜酒香、休息室暖洋洋的壁炉燃烧着的柴薪味还有偶尔会沾上的自己的味道，这些气息在塔纳托斯的长发上要比在颈窝里冷淡些，却又格外好闻，很像是塔纳托斯这个人。扎格列欧斯心满意足，甚至张开口咬了咬，试图把那有些冷冽的味道吞下去，然后侧过头去顺势咬上了塔纳托斯的耳朵。

塔纳托斯反射性地缩了缩，但被扎格列欧斯抱得严实，还是被他咬着耳廓吮吸了口，然后舌头也不客气地舔进了耳窝，湿黏黏的诡异感觉让塔纳托斯颈背上都冒起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。而粘黏的水声还不断地在他耳畔响起，塔纳托斯小小地打了一个颤，热意慢慢顺着耳朵蔓延到整个脸颊，最后终于伸手回抱住扎格列欧斯，他捏捏对方的颈子，引导对方转过头来同他亲吻。

他们做过不少次了，最开始是扎格列欧斯的床上，然后是鲜少有人会去的冥后的小花园，再是距离办公大厅仅仅一墙之隔的、没有其他任何遮挡物的西厅的床，被压在床上的塔纳托斯一边紧张地观察有没有人从办公大厅或者正殿过来，一边咬扎格列欧斯的手臂，质问他难道当初装修西厅的时候就是报着这种心思？如果一开始就打这种主意，至少应该把遮蔽物也安排得好一点，而不是仅仅依靠几个雕像。但塔纳托斯没法阻止小王子进一步开拓做爱场地的行动。扎格列欧斯一贯喜欢肢体接触，也擅长用肢体语言来表达爱意，确定塔纳托斯的心意以后简直没有任何东西能阻止他忽然凑过去亲吻塔纳托斯。而塔纳托斯对扎格列欧斯的亲吻很没辙，对他耷拉起尾巴的撒娇和狗狗眼也完全没辙，总是很快败下阵来，让扎格列欧斯在各种地方得逞。

已经相互熟悉的身体在几番挑逗后很快就都热了起来，扎格列欧斯一边舔着塔纳托斯的舌头，一边熟练地去解他的颈环，然后是腰带，刚刚将衣服扯松一点，手掌就迫不及待地探了进去，在大腿揉捏几下，然后拉着对方的腿驾到自己腰上，舔湿手指就向塔纳托斯身后探了过去。

“唔。”塔纳托斯有些吃痛地皱了皱眉。

扎格列欧斯愣了愣才想起塔纳托斯这次去地上确实有些久，也就是说，他们有相当长一段时间没有做过了。扎格列欧斯想了想，抽出手指，然后让还有点不明就里的塔纳托斯翻了个身。扎格列欧斯吞了吞口水，虽然他已经见过很多次了，可是塔纳托斯的身体实在是好看极了，完美的倒三角，有肌肉却并不夸张，背肌从上往下漂亮地收束，上面是线条清楚的肩胛骨，再向下到腰椎和骶骨的交界处则是两个浅浅的腰窝。扎格列欧斯贴过去吻了吻塔纳托斯的背，他恍惚间记得塔纳托斯小时候是有翅膀的，而且和墨纪拉的不一样，是长满了羽毛的黑色双翼，不知道为什么后来就再也没有见过，但塔纳托斯的漂浮和瞬移学得这么好，或许也的确不需要翅膀吧。扎格列欧斯顺着塔纳托斯的脊椎一路吻下去，在臀部咬上两个牙印，然后掰开臀瓣，对着中间的蜜穴舔了上去。那里根本一点异味也没有——休息室里的厨房从来就只是摆设，这是所有冥府神灵都知道的事实。扎格列欧斯的舌头分开软热的肠肉，用唾沫濡湿后穴，感觉到塔纳托斯有些抗拒地推挤，又有些难耐，大腿根部都细微的颤抖起来，扎格列欧斯忍不住摸着塔纳托斯的大腿，坏心眼地对着后穴哈了一口热气。

“Zagreus？！”塔纳托斯往前躲了躲，却又被扎格列欧斯拉着髋部拉了回来，很快湿润起来的后穴便能够顺利地吞下一根手指，然后是两根，扎格列欧斯用中指和食指反剪了几下，感觉到肠肉软热地簇拥上来。他目光一转，这时候忽然看到了旁边小桌上放着的吃了一半的石榴，剩下的果肉露在果皮外，鲜红圆润，散发着诱人的光泽。

“Zagreus？！”塔纳托斯往前一缩，却又被扎格列欧斯拉着髋部拉了回来，很快湿润起来的后穴便能够顺利地吞下一根手指，然后是两根，扎格列欧斯用中指和食指反剪了几下，感觉到肠肉软热地簇拥上来。他目光一转，这时候忽然看到了旁边小桌上放着的吃了一半的石榴，剩下的果肉露在果皮外，鲜红圆润，散发着诱人的光泽。

扎格列欧斯又吞了吞口水，他稍微直起身体，伸手捞过那半颗石榴。按住塔纳托斯的腰，掰下几颗石榴籽往微张着、被舔开了的后穴塞去。塔纳托斯被冷得一个机灵，然后才意识到不对，他夹紧了后穴，回头怒视扎格列欧斯：“你在——”

“Than......”不待塔纳托斯反对，扎格列欧斯就讨好地凑了上去，用脑袋贴着塔纳托斯的脸颊反复磨蹭，用行动向塔纳托斯撒娇——我想试试这个，让我试试吧，求你了。扎格列欧斯甚至没有说出口，塔纳托斯就又一次，又一次在扎格列欧斯这种招式下败下阵来，他稍微涨红了脸，还是逐渐放松了身体，让扎格列欧斯的手指伸了进去。扎格列欧斯得到默许，最后至少把四分之一的石榴都塞进了塔纳托斯的后穴里，最后还把手指伸进去一起玩弄。随着手指的动作，扎格列欧斯甚至可以看见那些石榴籽是如何移动着，甚至把肠壁都染成了诱人的红色。

塔纳托斯咬紧了下唇，这太怪了，微硬的、冰凉的水果籽不断地在他的肠肉里滚动着，扎格列欧斯根本就是塞了一大堆进来，现在他甚至能清晰地感觉到这些果肉堆积在一起的凹凸不平的形状，而只要他稍微一动它们就会滑到新的地方。手指加入进来以后就更过分了，扎格列欧斯已经很熟悉他的身体了，只是试探了两下就按到了他的敏感处，然后还使坏地故意捏住石榴籽来碾压，然后一个用力就将石榴籽压破了，冰凉的汁水溅到肠壁上，塔纳托斯忍不住瑟缩着压紧了后穴，却导致更多的石榴在相互碾压中破碎，那些汁水甚至流进了更深的地方，慢慢侵入了从未到达的深度，而扎格列欧斯还在敏感处反复剐蹭着。

塔纳托斯回头拉住扎格列欧斯的手，眼眶稍微有点发红，尽量稳住了声音，但气息还是有点颤抖：“可以了，已经可以了，Zag，我要你进来。”

扎格列欧斯一手揽住塔纳托斯的腰，一手拉着对方的长发，缓慢，却又完全不容拒绝地将自己送入被石榴的汁水搞得一塌糊涂的后穴。

塔纳托斯的背紧张地绷起，一边忍受着头皮上的刺痛，一边被肉棒一点点撵过石榴籽的怪异感受逼得忍不住呜咽。这实在是太超过了，塔纳托斯从来没有这么湿过——男性构造的身体本来并不会自己分泌液体，但现在他的后穴湿淋淋地紧紧包裹着扎格列欧斯， 汁水不断被肉棒挤出去的感觉甚至清晰到让塔纳托斯有种自己在流水的错觉。这就已经足够叫塔纳托斯难堪了，更不要说那些还留在后穴里的颗粒——它们被肉棒推挤得不断胡乱移动着，时不时就擦过敏感点，火花一般的快感从尾椎绽开，叫塔纳托斯的腰塌得更深，手臂几乎撑不住自己，却又因为被拉着头发而不得不向后仰头，整个人反弓成一道脆弱的弧线。

扎格列欧斯也被这有些不同于往常的快感逼得喘息，克制着慢吞吞地进了一半，然后没忍住一下子全部撞了进去，听到塔纳托斯又被逼出了一道呻吟。

像蝴蝶一样。

青白的、温度偏冷的皮肤，明明强大又危险，这时候肩胛骨紧绷着，长发被薄汗散乱地粘连在背上，看起来又脆弱得不可思议——就像蝴蝶一样。

扎格列欧斯紧盯着塔纳托斯的后背，看着那对本来应该长出翅膀来的骨头，伸手顺着塔纳托斯精瘦的腰线摸索，往下摸到人鱼线，然后刻意避开对方的性器，又顺着肌肉的纹理向上走去，揉捏了两把塔纳托斯的胸肌，最后一把用手指掐住乳头，同时猛烈地冲撞起来。

“Zagreus......”塔纳托斯愤怒的指责声都变了调，他难以忍受地趴了下去，脸陷进柔软的、充满扎格列欧斯气息的枕头里，试图拉住扎格列欧斯的手阻止他继续妄为。  
但扎格列欧斯却刻意选在此时开始朝着塔纳托斯的敏感点进攻，他松开塔纳托斯的头发，用另一手压着死神更进一步地贴近自己，然后每一下、每一下都又深又狠地撞在能给对方带来莫大快感的地方。塔纳托斯的理智几乎一下子就被爆炸般的快感撞碎了，他勉强搭上扎格列欧斯的手，还没开始用力就被下身强烈的快感刺激得忘记了自己想做什么，只顾得张开口发出难耐地呻吟，等他挣扎着缓过来一点神，或者说勉强被扎格列欧斯不分轻重的掐弄拉扯回一点注意力，再次想要阻止对方时，刚刚发出一点抗拒的声音，下一次冲撞又来了。

“呜......za、zag......”塔纳托斯很快彻底放弃了抵抗，喉咙间发出些混乱而渴求的噪声，抓着扎格列欧斯的手已经从想要阻止变成了单纯的攀附，另一只手颤颤巍巍地向下，几乎是配合着扎格列欧斯掐捏他胸部的节奏抚慰起了自己。

扎格列欧斯低下头去咬塔纳托斯的肩颈，几乎每一次吮咬都能感觉到死神身体的轻颤，在舔上耳朵时则听到了一声变调的呻吟，塔纳托斯又本能地挣扎了两下。Than，Than。黑发的鲜血之神最终放过恋人敏感的耳朵，小声叫着对方的名字，诱哄、恳求对方回过头来和自己接吻。塔纳托斯脸埋在被子里发出呜咽，怀疑自己体内那冰冷的血液也被扎格列欧斯掌握，否则怎么会就连扎格列欧斯呼唤他名字的声音都能在他的脊椎激起酥麻的电流。他软着手去揽扎格列欧斯的后颈，回过头去先一口咬住对方立挺的鼻子，然后才顺从地稍低一点头舔上他的嘴唇，含住扎格列欧斯的舌头纠缠吸吮，然后绷紧身体，在一次狠狠撵过敏感点的冲撞下射了出来。塔纳托斯脑中绽开白色的烟花，在扎格列欧斯颈子上留下了几道抓痕，另一只手死死地抓住了床单，连脚尖都绷直了，整个人都沉浸在快感中，但扎格列欧斯根本没停，反复地强迫性地在塔纳托斯已经高潮的敏感身体里压榨出更多的快感，直到最后自己也跟着绞紧的后穴射出来。

回过神来塔纳托斯才发现自己的声音里竟然已经带上了一点哭腔，而扎格列欧斯把他翻回正面，凑过来温柔地亲了亲他的眼睛，然后黏黏糊糊在他的颈窝里胡乱咬了会儿，还没等他彻底喘匀气，就又掐着他的腰操了进去。塔纳托斯呻吟着掐住扎格列欧斯的肩膀，只觉得扎格列欧斯太烫了，塔纳托斯也说不好这到底是自己的错觉，还是扎格列欧斯不属于冥府的另一半血统真的就是如此滚烫，但是对方实在是太烫了，而自己的身体比上一次还敏感，高潮的余韵好像因为被无限拉长而现在都回荡在身体里，快感顺着脊椎不断炸开，让他也要变得滚烫起来了。

做到最后塔纳托斯整个人都有些恍惚了，搭着扎格列欧斯脖子的手几乎要挂不住，声音也喊到近乎嘶哑，而这显然更近一步地刺激了扎格列欧斯的神经。他就是喜欢这个——纳托斯迷迷糊糊，口干舌燥——扎格列欧斯，这个小混蛋，癞皮狗，他就是喜欢这个，鲜血、疼痛、强烈的刺激......总之这类的东西，无论是别人给他，还是他给别人，无疑都会令他兴奋起来。  
这样想着，塔纳托斯狠狠在扎格列欧斯的肩膀咬了一口，听到对方发出吃痛的抽气声，眼睛却变得更亮，继承自父亲那一边的红瞳几乎要燃烧起来。扎格列欧斯摸索着扣住塔纳托斯的手往上压去，凑到他耳朵旁边说些胡话。“Thanatos, Than, 你好热，你只有这种时候才会这么热。又热又湿，要把我整个人吞掉了。”然后低头咬上塔纳托斯的胸膛，在乳头吮吸了好一会儿，又在锁骨边磨蹭半天，留下一堆乱七八糟的咬痕和破口，最后揽着塔纳托斯的颈子咬着对方的喉结再次射了出来。而塔纳托斯已经没有什么好射的了，他一手揽着扎格列欧斯的头，另一只手深深掐进扎格列欧斯的背肌，整个人反弓起来，痉挛了一阵，甚至身体松懈下来以后大脑都还是一片空白，过了好一会儿才被扎格列欧斯慢慢用手梳着他头发的动作唤回神来。

塔纳托斯感觉自己的下身完全一塌糊涂，稍微动一动就会有不知道到底是什么液体流出来，但他实在是一个指头都懒得动，好在神灵和地上脆弱的人类不同，这样放着不管也没什么关系。塔纳托斯纠结了半天，最受决定干脆明天久违地休假一天，然后在导致旷工的罪魁祸首怀里慢慢地闭上了眼睛，发现同样又有些犯起困来的扎格列欧斯还在有一搭没一搭地摸着他的头发。

“你真的很喜欢我长发。”

“嗯...但你短发我也很喜欢。......你什么样子我都很喜欢，塔纳，因为你就是你。”扎格列欧斯搂紧塔纳托斯，依然有点贪婪地感受着对方的体温和气味，脑子里慢吞吞地思考起自己为什么会告诉塔纳他长发时更好看，“......那时候我好像只是单纯地想和你搭话。或者我也就是怀念你长发的时候，我们还很亲密。你开始长久地徘徊在人间，你总是在办公大厅和大殿间忙碌，你都不怎么和我说话，你剪了短发，你好像不是我以前很熟悉的那个塔纳托斯了。”

“我不想你改变，我害怕你改变，我不希望我们成为正常的疏远的关系。但其实这都只是我自己想太多了，你其实一点都没变，对吗，塔纳——塔纳？”扎格列欧斯絮叨了半天，侧过头发现身旁的死神已经闭着眼睛发出了均匀的呼吸声。睡着的死神看起来更加柔和了，眉毛和嘴唇都放松着，一点防备都没有的样子。

扎格列欧斯盯着死神的睡颜看了半天，最后放松地贴过去，额头贴着额头，脸颊贴着脸颊，腿也扒拉上了塔纳托斯的腿。塔纳托斯就是一点都没变，完全还是他熟悉的、喜欢的、也喜欢他的塔纳托斯，不管他拿着什么武器，不管他有没有剪掉头发，塔纳托斯就是塔纳托斯。想着想着，扎格列欧斯闻着塔纳托斯身上的味道，又沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天扎格列欧斯醒过来，在空荡荡只有他一个人，整洁又干净，和他躺下去之前一模一样的床上呆呆地坐了半天，站起来收拾好被子又沉思了半天，忽然跳起来连跑带滚地把修普诺斯送的所有美梦剂都塞回了他的手里，义正言辞地表示自己不会再用这些了——即使他决定可以在那张床上多休息一下，特别是冬天的时候，因为那张床实在是太舒服了，他也绝对，绝对不会再用这些了。

“哦，可是你看起来明明像是的确做了个美梦的样子。”修普诺斯捧着扎格列欧斯塞回来的瓶瓶罐罐，咯咯笑起来，“真的不用了吗？你要知道，这些东西可都是很珍贵的，连卡戎都曾经想过找我进货——而我都没有给他。”

扎格列欧斯快溜走的脚步顿了一下，他思考了一下，居然又有一点点犹豫起来，但死神的黑色披风适时地、正好地出现在了扎格列欧斯的视线角落，他慌慌张张地看了塔纳托斯一眼，仅仅为自己梦里的行为竟然就心虚起来，然后朝着修普诺斯状似坚定地摇了摇头，嘴里开始讲起写自己也不知道在说什么的冠冕堂皇：“沉溺于美梦不是什么好事。睡神殿下，我无意冒犯您的指责和权威，但只有弱者才会利用梦境来逃避自己的恐惧。”

“唔，唔唔.......”修普诺斯一边把东西收进自己的红袍子里，一边看着扎格列欧斯揉着头有些不好意思地走过去和自己的兄弟搭话，手指在记录本上敲了敲，歪着头想了想，忽然恍然大悟——

啊，原来王子殿下的美梦和自己的兄弟塔纳托斯有关系？


End file.
